


【露中】圣诞礼物

by ZuiJQ



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuiJQ/pseuds/ZuiJQ
Kudos: 39





	【露中】圣诞礼物

本家设

俄罗斯时间1/6，pm11:00

俄罗斯圣诞节前夜比王耀想像的还要热闹，王耀站在庭院里望着陆陆续续赶去大教堂的人们，不禁看着着迷了，就连片片雪花飘落止肩上也丝毫察觉不到

“小耀。”

一条藏青的披肩随着声音落到王耀肩上，伊万伸手捻去了沾落在黑色发丝上的雪花

“在看些什么？”

伊万歪头把雪地上的人搂进怀里，整个人罩在王耀身上。“雪、雪人、圣诞树....”本来就不清晰的视野被人挡住后变得更加模糊，王耀显得更加不满与身上的大型动物，随便敷衍了几句转身拽着围巾把人拉下来四目相对。

”你说说，伊万.....我特地放下公务来俄罗斯陪你过节，圣诞礼物不说，我是不是应该得到我应有的利益。”王耀冲人挑了挑眉，心里打着对自己有利的算盘，“明天可要回去的。”

“诶，那不是当然的吗~”

伊万半眯着眼，顺着围巾下拉的趋势迅速留下一吻。一阵湿热余温残留在王耀的唇上，化开了干冷的皮肤

“发情狗熊.....滚进去....”王耀在感受到嘴唇温暖触感的那一刻反应过来，快速别过头挡着表情扯着围巾把人拽进屋里

没关紧的木质的大门被狠狠的撞开，不少雪花被冷风吹进飘落在地板上快速消融

王耀刚踏进门口几步，还没来得及脱下大衣围巾就被眼里闪着光的伊万按在玄关处上下其手。伊万冰凉粗糙的手掌顺进衣物里，引的王耀一哆嗦眉头微皱狠狠的拍开熊掌，“冷死了，把自己捂热了在来问我要圣诞礼物，傻熊....”，王耀带着点无奈的意味责怪径直走向浴室

待冰凉的寒意完全被热水冲去，王耀披着浴袍一边擦拭着发丝一边走进了客厅，他的恋人正坐在壁炉前喝着伏加特烤着身子。整个一副傻样惹的王耀发笑

“小耀？”

伊万闻着声快步上去把人紧紧抱住。王耀被迫贴在伊万温暖的胸膛上，鼻腔里充斥着一股伏特加的酒香。伊万忽略了这股味道，正俯身捏着王耀的发丝放到鼻间下轻嗅。

两人就这样安静的站在早已装饰好的松树下相拥了许久

“小耀~听阿尔说，圣诞节在槲寄生下相...”

“你也会听阿尔乱说？真是....都活这么久了，”王耀故意打断了伊万的话语，嘴角一撇冲人挑了挑眉用沙哑的声音继续下去，“想要，就亲身体验一下不是更好吗”

话音刚落伊万挤带侵略性的吻就贴上了王耀的嘴唇，舌尖撬开贝齿，一股醉醺的酒味在口腔里肆意的搅弄。

王耀主动闭上眼搭上俄罗人壮硕的肩膀，回应着这个疯狂的吻，王耀敏感的口腔里时不时窜出几声轻喘，脸色泛着微微潮红。这些伊万全部看在眼里

这个吻断断续续了许久，止到王耀被吻的喘不过气抓着伊万肩膀抗议。王耀咽着律液，喘着气还没缓过来又被伊万抱上了床。

“我还冷吗？小耀~”

伊万解开浴袍的衣带，手掌抚过王耀的皮肤最终停留在精瘦的腰肢上，眼里带着丝许期待看向人

“咳.....凑合吧。”王耀冲人笑了笑，主动向外掰开自己的双腿，“最近来的最后一次了，好好享受吧”。王耀轻车熟路的从床头柜里摸出润滑液涂抹在指尖上，不安分的手掌一边隔着衣物握住伊万挺拔的柱体，湿滑的指尖一边向下挤进自己后穴里扩张

指尖一个关节一个关节的插进湿滑紧致的内里，“......唔” 王耀下意识绷紧了身子，久违的异物入侵，小穴似乎还是无法习惯吮吸着排斥。原来是想着挑拨挑拨狗熊，王耀自己却喘着气，酥酥麻麻的感觉在身体的逐渐散开

当另一只手上的柱体膨胀的更厉害时，王耀的脸色更加不好了。一股炙热的视线从头顶上方传来，王耀看都没看抽出指尖松开手就往床尾退

“小耀~”粗糙的手掌抓住了王耀的脚腕直拉回伊万怀里，“怎么说来，我还没给小耀礼物呢~”王耀一抬头，伊万那眯着眼似笑非笑的表情看的王耀冒冷汗

伊万的脑袋就搭在他肩上，王耀还能感觉到一阵阵热气吹在耳边，伊万的右手娴熟的撑开穴口，两根手指在体内开开合合的扩张，轻车熟路的蹭着前列腺那点凸起

“我.....嗯.....别闹了伊万.....哈....以下犯上了~”王耀微张着嘴努力调整呼吸，一张口就是甜腻的娇喘

“嗯哼~”手指不顾肠壁的挽留果断抽出，离开时发出响亮的水声听的人面红耳赤，体内瞬间的空虚感一下子涌上神经，王耀有些难受的扭了扭腰，穴口欲求不满的一张一合。俄罗斯人尺寸惊人的性器隔着布料在穴口边缘摩擦着，折磨着王耀的神经

“小耀真是狡猾啊~不喜欢伊万的礼物吗？”伊万故意塌着脸，一脸委屈的表情折磨着王耀

王耀细想起来，忆起仿佛是自己先提出的礼物，轻咳了两声转身扒下束缚着巨物的衣裤，手掌撑在床上用穴口收缩来安抚伊万的肉棒，王耀抿着嘴唇口腔中时不时泄露出的娇喘伊万听的一个不落

一瞬间，名为理智的线崩断

身后的男人也不管扩张的到不到位，直接一插到底

王耀感觉身体从内而外撕裂般的疼，他有些痛苦的呻吟出声，整张脸埋被子微微发抖，索性伊万还不算太傻，等王耀差不多适应了之后才缓慢抽动起来

“唔哈.....嗯......快.....快点~伊万...”

“听小耀的~”伊万摆着张似笑非笑的脸，把着王耀的腰肢粗鲁的在穴道里冲撞

对方炙热的性器几乎要把自己融化掉，王耀甚至能感受到那东西上跳动的青筋，伊万粗大的肉棒把穴道撑的臌胀，龟头狠狠的擦过前列腺，王耀大口大口的喘着气眼睛里早已一片浑浊

随着肉棒逐渐变快的频率，王耀已经被撞的说不出话来意识不清，主动抬高了臀部迎合伊万粗暴的抽插，口中的呻吟被顶的断断续续

“哈啊~伊万...伊万...不要了，好满.......嗯嗯.....”王耀视野一片朦胧，双眼已经懒得聚焦，张着的嘴从一开始就没闭上过，来不及吞咽的涎水顺着嘴角留下

伊万眯着双眼，眼底满满的都是王耀失控的模样。柱身快速的侵入他身体内部，龟头摩擦着按压过前列腺大幅度来回抽插，囊带打在穴口上，臀肉上，又迅速的退出，甚至龟头蹭到穴口，接着又是一次深深的下压

“啊.... 嗯嗯....哈啊啊啊~伊万.....伊万....”

王耀只感觉那一瞬间，所有的快感汇聚到了一起缠绵在一起冲进王耀大脑，把他抛上了天堂。炙热的肠液像决堤的江水，分泌出来流淌的到处都是

王耀被干的潮吹了

高潮的穴道快速收缩，被抽插成深红色的穴肉正紧紧的绞着肉棒不放上下的吮吸发出啧啧的水声，大股大股的精液顺着穴肉的意愿射进了穴道里

12月七号，凌晨一点

王耀晃着神瘫在伊万怀里，粘腻的精液从穴道里面流出。王耀脱口而出的呻吟被眼前的人热吻了回去，只能鼻腔里发出些许不满的哼声

“不急小耀~”王耀只能听见伊万沙哑性感的嗓音轻轻传来，“圣诞夜还长着~”

窗外的太阳尚未升起，王耀迷糊着双眼，只记得自己被那精力充沛的狗熊操晕了过去。

“呼......咳咳....嘶~”王耀撑着床边支起酸软的身子靠在床头，被汗水打湿的发丝贴在脸颊附近，向上撩开发丝眼里露出不快，“哈啊....伊万？”

“诶？小耀已经醒了吗，还疼着吗~”伊万转过身把人紧紧抱进怀里，整个人沉甸甸的挂在王耀身上看不见脸

“你说呢.....”王耀向人白了一眼，穴道里被灌进不少精液稍微动一下就会向外流，腿间一股难耐的粘腻感

“现在来好好算算，医药费、今天回去的路费、精神损.........？”

王耀见人毫无反应，正疑惑着把人从身上推开来，看清脸庞的那一刻楞在了原地

伊万的眼眶里泛着的泪水淹没了紫色的眸子，眼角还挂着几滴泪珠。委委屈屈的一副样子望着王耀

“不，不是....我不要那些东西了伊万。”王耀很少见过伊万流泪，唯一忆起的一次是在二/战结束后，伊万独自站在雪地里，望着深邃的森林缓缓的从依靠的树干上滑落下去

最终像个藏匿了许多情绪的孩子一样，抱着赶来的王耀哭了出来，“为什么，会这么累这么难过呢王耀？”

虽然这次的感觉不一样，原因也不清楚但是王耀还是慌的把人重新抱住了

“吶，小耀.....多待几天好不好”

“这........”

“不行吗....小耀......”

“好了好了....我多待几天伊万....”

伊万的头搭在王耀的肩膀，王耀看不到伊万的表情

紫色的眸子透出计谋得逞的笑意，嘴角愉快的向上扬把身下的人抱的更紧

“圣诞节快乐~我的小耀....”


End file.
